Doctor Walc
Character History: The history of Doctor Albert Walc is one that is as of right now shrouded in mystery and unknown. All we know of him that he is a man who can some how claim dominion over magic and various forms of it having a magical staff that he can use to perform many magical spells and attacks. We also know he is the sworn enemy of Doctor Menace who he presumably met and became enemies with sometime before the series began how we don't know and why we don't know but he hates Menace and has attempted to kill him and his allies many times including teaming up with various villains such as the Master and Wolfgang when they formed the Congregation Of Fear. Since then he has reformed the team now consisting of himself, Randal, The Ghoul and Miles Faraday. He also while not immortal seems to be good at cheating death as no matter how many times he has been believed to be dead he's always somehow returned. Personality: Walc is someone who tries to present himself as calm and collected and always once step ahead of someone when planning out a plan and most of time he is but underneath it all is an insane power hungry ego maniac with a superiority complex who desperately wants power and control over the world and the death of all those who oppose him especially if they are stronger than him and present a threat to his plans of world domination such as more powerful villains like Malphas. Powers and Abilities: Walc despite seemingly being an ordinary human is capable of performing and perfecting magical spells and controlling magic to his every whim with the help of his magical staff capable of creating energy blasts, portals, shields, teleportation and other magical forms of energy. Also while not immortal Walc has been capable of avoiding death many times most likely with the help of his magic. Relationships with his Friends/Allies: Allies: Frank Franklin: Frank is Walc's most loyal henchman. Walc often relies on Frank even though Frank is for lack of a better term a dumb burglar often being the one who results in his schemes going haywire if Menace isn't the blame sometimes it being the both of them. He also doesn't seem to mind the fact that Frank works for other villains and organizations such as the 26 Society. The Ghoul: Randal: Miles Faraday: The Master: Wolfgang: Clancy Carlton: Enemies: Doctor Menace: Doctor Menace is Walc's sworn enemy. We don't know why that is but we can only assume it is due to a past instance that will probably be later revealed down the line. Nonetheless though Walc is always determined to upstage and destroy his rival no matter the cost. However he is willing to team up with his rival to fight more bigger threats not for the safety of others but so that they don't interfere with his own plans. Sean: FightingLeaf and Husky: Connor Faraday: Alari Kuso: Avian: MD/Mr. Director: Trivia: • Doctor Walc originally was a character from one of ZMedia's earlier shows Joe the Shopkeeper. Here he was the father of the main character Joe the Shopkeeper and tried to become a powerful sorcerer but was killed. Joe's brother Bill was revealed to be a clone of Walc that in time would become a full fledged clone of his father which he eventually did where he became the more familiar master of magic we know now as he began fighting Doctor Menace instead of Joe again similar to what we know now with the character. Only the name, his appearance and powers and being an enemy of Menace have remained in this new version of the character with his past history with Joe being ignored in this continuity and we can only assume a new backstory will be given in a future Crusader story. • • • • • • • • •